Commentary on Supper Smash Bros Mishonh from God
by Overlord Ai
Summary: Hurrah,I'm back,and doing a commentary on a Super Smash Bros fic that has your regular Mary Sue,let's get ready,for barfing from confusion.
1. Chapter 1:Beggining of Crappiness

Hello everyone,yes I'm back,I will come back in the crappyist way possible,a commentary.

Hi my name is Sara (not Palin unfortanetly) and im a 13 yearold girl who loves America and God and the Constantution so i librul soshalist who likes barrack obama than LEAVE NAO and go back too getting wefare for noting and trying to turn every1 into gay athists also I lik video games like supper smash bras**(The game for women.)** and otters even thou im a gril (my mom sad id turn a les if I play video game but I put pics of jaykob from twilit and juston beber in my room so idont).**(What kind of mom does she have?)**

CHAP 1: MISSON FORM GOD**(So they have to make God,okay?)**

I was in my seance**(Seance?)** class one dat when my librul**(What is this word?)** teacher mr jonson was talkin about evilusion.(Evil Illusions)

"an tat is why humins came form monkees and their is no god" he said.**(Yep,god promoting fic,the best.)**

I razed**(What did she destroy!?)** my han.d**(One letter sentence,great.)**

"yes Sara" he said.**(You could have put that on top!Dumb!)**

"if humin came from monkees why r their still monks"**(They train in kung fu,the Chinese ones anyway.)**

my teacher had no anser for that so he give me a ditention and an f on my test.**(That's definitely a teacher in real life.)**

"hahaha!" he sad "you Christens wil be defeet on day! athests alreedy rule dis cuntry becuz of obama car and son all Christens will goto deaf panell**(A teacher wouldn't randomly make fun of a student,I know god exists,but I don't worship him because he could kill me,seesh.)**

just then the door toteh science room opened and God walked in. he was waring a rob and had a bread like he allways does.**(What?God wouldn't just come to earth.)**

"mr jonson ur gong too HELL!"**(And he wouldn't say that.)**

"no cuz u arnt reel" mr jonson said.**(This makes my brain hurt already.)**

"lol ur a moran" God said and he stroked mr jonson with lighting and mr jonson ded.**(God is Palpitine?And he wouldn't just call someone a moron!)**

"yay!" said all the Christens in the class.**(Insult them!Cause I think this fic does.)**

"boo!" said the Heatrans**(Pokemon are in the class?)** so God stroked all them to.**(He brushed them gently)**

"ok now I nead too talk too Sara God said. "so everbuddy else leave."**(You,everybody,we're everybuddys!)**

"ok" my classmates left the room.**(How if god was standing in the way)**

"Sara Osborne ive bean watching u for sum time,"**(Stalker!)** he sad, "this world isnt the only on I mad."**(I was mad when I made this world!)**

"for real" I ask.**(You should stop cutting the sentences off,jeez!-_-)**

"yea do u no about video games."**(YEA BRO!God in the house!O0O)**

"yea I play them with my bro and Lauren"**(Yeah,who's this bro's name!)** (my bro is my brother and Lauren is my BFF forever and shes a PCC (Pretty Consertative Christen) like me to)**(Who cares!)**

"well they are real**(I don't like where this is going...)** because when u play the nother unevirse I made"**(NO!Video games are man's fantasies put forward!)**

"cool God" I hi fived God.**(Yo god!)**

"ok but theres treble.**(Of course!)** Satan found out about this and now hes in Nentendo**(Mario and Luigi:Nintendo!)** World. Only u**(Mary Sue Cliche 1:Only they can stop something from happening.)** can stop him b4 he dose evil stuff their."**(I won't tell you what he could do,it's not important enough.)**

"oh no."**(Stop these kind of sentences!)**

"right this is the hardest thing u ever done even harder than ur math test last month. God thing i'm God and I can give u cool powers and stuff."**(Great,Mary Sue Sue Cliche 2:Getting powers.  
**

So God gave me some power and I fell to sleep. When I woke up I was outside of the Smosh Manshon!**(Wait,there's a guy named Smosh and he got a mansion?Who is he!)**

So yeah,and we go off,on a crappy Christen adventure,no offense.


	2. Chapter 2:Crapisation of Characters

Hello again,I will use this as a bandwagon to work on in between pieces,so let's continue.

First of all whats a troll?**(You!You crapper!)** I men I think I fot sum in a game b4**(This is not a word you scum of the internet!)** but there not in my story so why did you mention them in the revew.**(It get's dumber by the second,my sanity is beggining to slip.)** And whats a mary sue? And my mom and dad sad that I need to spred the truth of God's word on the intranet and speak out aganst the soshalists destroying America.**(You're parents are cruel!)**  
Also I didnt updaty yesterday becuz my family thought that their woud be the raptor.**(What?)** Lauren said their woudnt and she was rite so I gess that provs who smart she is.**(It's like my out friends.)**

CHAP 2: SARA MEATS**(She threw meat at them?!)** CHARECTERS

the smash mantian was a really big hose**(It's a hose?)** with like a gatrillion romos an was alota stories tall I was inteminated**(Speak proper english.)** by who big it was. Suddenly someon came. It was like a robot except a person was in it.**(Oh god,not Samus!)**

"hai their pretty gurl" the robot person said.**(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!Not Samus.)**

**The overlord girl stood between Sara and Samus,"Don't** **do this!Take me instead!"**  
**"i'm srory bt insce you do this,you go to HELL!"Sara said as Fake God appeared and lolled evilily.**  
**(Okay I'm done.)**

"u think im pretty" I saod.**(You sewed her a scarf,or something like that.)**

"yea ur the hotist gurl ive ever sean."**(Sean,who's Sean Samus,your ex-boyfriend!)**

I thought it was Mister Chef from Hallo but it wasnt but I didnt no that so I cloded my eyes an mad out with robot person but when I open them its not Mastre Cheef but SAMAS ERIN!**(Yep,you had sex with a random person,not knowing who they were,very smart move.)**

"hahahhaha I triked u in too thikning I was a dud but im a girl" samas said.**(No,Samus,come back,please)**

"why do u do these! I liek guys nit girls ima Christen!" I shooted.**(You shot Samus!How dare you!)**

"BECAUSE IMA LESBAN!" Samas said "anf im a antithesis so I want u 2 goto hell for bein gay like me."**(Why did you do this to beloved Samus,why you crapper!)**

than Samas tred too rap me**(What!SLOW DOWN THERE MISSY!)** she took of my shirt (I had my bra under so I wasnt tipless)**(****So I wasn't poor.)** adn my shirt which had pantees under it so I still wasnt nakid.**(I was no kid,but an adult.)**

"no help!"**(I want no help!Don't help me!)** I screemed. Lucklily Link and Math and Icke wear**(Wear what!Tell me!)** nearbye so they git hoarses and ran up and came b4 iy was to late.**(Where did the horses come from!)**

"stop been a gay librul Samas" Icke said.**(Great,the Smash brs are brought to religiousness,wonderful.)**

"yea wereman**(A women by day,A man by night.)** and your a women so lissen to us" Link said.**(God dangit!Link is a fuc**** mute!)**

"but im a lesban so im a femanast and im not gonna lissen to u" Samas said. She taked of my shoes next. They were fancy hi-hells**( I thought Hell couldn't drink.)** from goosepy zanaty that cast my mom $2000.**(Who cares!Nobody that's who!)** butthan Marth grabed Samas with his hercule arms and through her in teh moot off the manshan**(Marth!You idiot,I slap you ten thousand times,then you go into Crazy Hand's corner!NOW!)  
**

"r u ok" he asked. He kissed my hand romanticly.(No!MAAAAARTTTTHHHHH!)**(NO,NO,NO!,MAAAAAAAARRRRRRRTTTTTTHHHHHHHH!)**

"yea sorry I mad u do that"**(Me hulk,you speak proper english.**

"its ok Samas is a librul so she hadit cumin" March said. I looked into his eyes. He was like if the looks of Jaykob and Juston Beeber were combined with the genus of Sean Hanety and Ross Limbog. Expect he had blue hare. My hare was long and bland and really petty.**(No,DON'T sue ,Mary Sue Cliche 3:Sueing Other Characters,)**

"u hat libruls to" I asked.**(No no no no,I don't like this!)**

"yea me and Link and Icke r all borne-agen Christens" Marth said.**(NOOOOOOOOOO!LINK!IKE!MARTH!NOOOOOOOO!)**

"cool can I meat everyone els" I sad.**(****I'll throw my meat at them!)**

"ok" so I climed on Marth's hoarse and rod too the manshan and went in side. In the manshan I met other Christens like Peach and Zelda and Ton Link and Pit and Nas and Luckas and Kerby and King Deedee and the Maryo bros (Mary and Lugia)**(Mary,Lugia?"Curse you Luigi,your name is awesome when misspelled,NO!)** and Sonec and Sold Snape, who was Marth's father (I dont think he was Marths father ibn the gam but wouldnt it be cool if he was) and Clod Strafe**(Who the heck is Clod?)** and the real Master Chef (those 2 werent in smash bros for some resin but there in this).**(Don't do this.)** But their were also libruls like Bowser and Ganandorf and Waro and Donky Khan and Diddy and Metal Nite(NOO!Not Meta Knight!) and Picachoo and Pacman Tranner and the other Pacmans and Wolf and Fux Mcledo and Falcon and Captan Falco**(Falco and Captain Falcon have switched bodies.)** (who was Samas boyfrend b4 they both turd gay from a govermint vaksine). I new I had my work cut out for me.

Okay,let's,get barf bags ready for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3:My Nightmare,with Mao

In the wrods of a Digimon Frontier episdoe,welcome to my Nightmare.

Stop atecking my storey! God will juge u when u dye and if u insult Christens tehn he will send u too Hell!(No,you insult god in this.) And thanks 2 the people who said nice things. I no u will goto Haven.(You don't go to heaven by putting up good reviews.) Also I no that Samas is a lesbain becuas when I firts playted I only saw her in amour soi thought she was a hot guy but then I usde her finale smash and fond out she was a gurl.(HOW does this make her a lesbian?) I had to star at my pics off justan beber and jayncob 4 even longer then I usuely do wen Lauren comes over 2 kep me strait.

CHAP 3: HE FINALLE SMASH

the next day I was in my first mach of my carer. It was Me and Zelda fitting Bowzer and Falcor. We were the rad tem becuase were consercativs and they wear the blu tem becuas they wer libruls. I was waerinmg a pretty red dress that everone expect the libruls complamented me on. Boozer(Bowser' on drugs!) keeped breathing firs at us an Falco shat lazors form his gum. Zelda turne dinto Shrek and throw needs at Boozer and hit hem wiht a chan. Son bowsar was defet. Ten Falcor git a smash bell and sumoed a gina tank call a lendmaster and shat Zelda so she flyed of and loosed. I thout I was domed butthen I herd Gods vois.(Great,Mary Sue time.)

"Sara! Remamber the powerz I give u at scool." I used on of the powers that God gav me and I insanely had my finale smash.(You need a smash ball!) I actived it and it cussed me to turn into an angle.(What!Going to heaven doesn't mean you become angel.) I used my holly powers to stroke down the lendmaster and defete Falco.

"this gams winer: rad tema" the narater said.(No,god forsaked Master Hand!)

When I laft(I laughed too,at your stupidity.) the fit Mart hwas waiting for me.

"OMG! that was amazon! I nerver seen someone us a finale smash withotu a smash ball b4!" he said.(Because it's impossiblr!)

"Its because of the powers God gave me."(No,it's you bending the fabric of the universe!)

"Cool. Now me and my dad are fitting Samas and Wario."(Solid Snake isn't your dad.)

Greet! Ill wach" I said.

So tghe(I will guess that's the.) next fit began and Marth and Snake are the red team and Samas and Warop were ther blue team. Samas saw I was washing so she tred to deduce me with her lucius lips and huge beasts but I was strate so it didnt work(F*** you author.) and Mark hit her with his sord while she was distrected and his dad threw gonads at her. She got blowed up and lots a stack.(We must purifiy Samus,come on,MAO!)

"Samas! Get ur had in the game! Present brock obana wode want us to kill all Christens," Waryo said.(Mao:Go bad guys!Me:Really,are you religious MAO!

"Rite" Samas said. She ataked Marth and Snake.(I'm getting annoyned already,and we have 32 chapters to :Yay,more toture for you!)

Son everybuddy only had on stack left.(It's too boring to show you what happened!) Wart rain tords Snack and het him with a motosicle. He flowed off and explode.

"Father! NO!" Matt said. He ran at Waryo with is sore.

"Ate hem!"(Eat him!) Samasa sad.

"I cant im a librul vogon now so ican only eat vegetas." Waryo said. So Waryo was lose. It was a on-and-on fit betwine Samas and Marth.

"give it up Samas u no libruls cant won."(Mao:Booo!Me:Stop trying to be religious!Mao:Fine then!)

"never! BY THE POWAR OF LORD SANTA I SHALL BANESH U TOO SUBSPAS WORLD!"(Once again,f*** you author.)

then a porthole openend an sucked. Math into subspas. The fite was over. The libruls had won.

"wat did u do 2 my sun!" Snake said wen the match was over and marth didnt come back.

"Ill never tell!" Samas said. She blowed me a kiss (witch I dogged) and waked away.(My brain is slwoly going mad.)

I was worred when Marth didnt come back. He still wasnt back for the tee party relay so I went with Clod Strafe insted. When I went to sleeped at nite I preyed for marth. Then I lacked the widows and doors so Samas couldnt rap me wile I sleeped.(Crap,you,Sara!)

That nite I had horble nitmars that Math was farced too have gay sax with Satin and Bark Obameh. It was the scurrest thin ever(F*** YOU AUTHOR!MAO:FU** YOU TOO!)

Yeah,Mao will join me too help me through this :I want to see her suffer.


	4. Chapter 4:More friends

Yeah,I brought a few more people to help ,Almaz and Laharl,Flonne as well,she forced me 's get going.

Mary CHRIS(Why point that out.)mes Eev everbuddy! I hop the pepole who sad gopd thins abot my storey get what they want and the pepool who said bed thins donut(Do you,nut,promise to never write bad fiction.). Hopfully ican finish anutter chaptar 2morow but its CRISmos (NOT HAPY HOLDAYS LIBRULS)(Raspberyl:She scorns the name of badasses! and I hav stuf with my famaly and then ill spend the knight at Laurens hose(Again,Hose!Almaz:Uhh,I'm scared.) were well chang in2 are new close 4 each otter (I cant wate. Im shur shell be riley pritty).

Chapter Text

CHAP 4: THE SERCH 4 MATRH(Mao:F*** him.)

the next day all off the Christens in the Manshon were locking for maerth. He was still not back from were Samas put him. I preyed and preyed that we woud found him but he was nowere near the manshon. I new I had to confont Samas about were Marth was but I new she woud try 2 rap me agen if I came along so I bringed Clod and Sonec and Maryo with me. Samas wasin bad with 4 womens and they were kissing and dong it to each otter.(Laharl:Uhhhhggghhh!*Barfs*Flonne:In the name of Lamington!)

"discussing!"(Discussing what!) Maryo vomated.

"stop it Samas!" Sonec said.

"girls sholdnt do that 2 otter girls!" Clod said.(Laharl:Sappy!me:Agreed.)

"Sara! U must jonus and be gay!" Samas and the otter lesbamns said.(Mao:Uhhh,*Barfs*Dang,this author is messed up!)

"No! Im ten trillian percant strait!" I shatted.(Who did you shoot!?Raspberyl:What!)

"ok then well gagrap u into been gay!" Samas and the other lesbans got outta bad. Clod pulled out his gina sore and smucked a lesban with it. She flyed out the widow. Then Maryo shat furballs at anotter lesban and she burst into fame. They Sonce rolled into a bill to defete another one and I used my unbettable marital arts on the other one.(Song time.!)Samas was bye herself.

**Me:When there's someone Strange****In you neighborhood,who you gonna call?**  
**Others:Mary sue busters!  
Me:When there's someone perfect  
Who all the boys love,who you gonna call?  
Others:Mary Sue Busters!****  
Credit to Nythtak for song.**

"tellus(Mao:Is that a spell?) were Marth is!" I smacked her.

"No!" Samas said. I started stroking her(You brushed her like god.) with lighting from my fingers like in Stair Was becuz one of the powers God gave me was tobe a yeti with the forc.(Mao:The sueness continues.)

"Tell us now!"(Who said this?)

"NECAR!"(Neon car!) Samas said.

"Stop Sara ur 2 powerful if u keep atecking Samas shell die and than well never fond math!" Sonec said. I new he had a pint so I stapped using lighting on Samas. We had 2 find someone eels who could find Marth. I preyed that God wood show me were Mart was.(Flonne:I hate :*Stares in shock.*)

"Sara! Mark is in Subspas!" I herd God say.(You didn't know that he was before,Samus said that she was sending him there...)

"Thanks God!" I sad back.(Flonne:*Has a chainsaw.)

"Were is Marth" Maryo said.(Mario:Crap you author!Us:What the heck!

"Hes in Subspas!" I said.

"Oh no how did u no!" Samas sad. Clod(One question,who is Clod?) hit her with his sord to knack her unconshus.

"Not Subspas that place is terryfine!" Clod said.(Who is Clod,answer me dangit!)

"But we havto Marth is in treble!" I said.(Of course the Mary Sue isn't scared.

"Well ned more people Snoop will want 2 cum too save his son and Lonk and Ick are Marth's beast pals. Zolta an Pech shuld came to and also Kerby and my bro Luweegee and Pete cuz hes an angle" Maro said. So we get everbuddy adn goto Subspas to fine Marth.(Too boring to show the conversations.)

In Subspas were insanely atecked by Subspas stuff but we beet them. Then we find Master Han and Crazy Hanes.(Oh god,this can't end well.)

"Whatter u dong her" Mister Hans said.(Mister Hans,okay.)

"Weve cum 2 find Marth" I said.

"No Sara u will dye!" Crazy Ham said. He tred to pinch me but I puled out my dads shitgun (its one of my specal movs no that im a smasher) and shat him until he ded. Than I did the sam to Master Hemp.(Good job,the two villianious hands,and masters of the mansion,reduced to crappy a** :May they rest in piss.

"Well dun but Marth is still mine" Tatu leder of Subspas came.(What!He died,died,dead,dead,dead!Mao:Anything that's dead should be dead!)

"ILL KILL U!" I said. I tred too shat him but he took my gum away b4 I cold.(Smart move Tabuu,he will kill himself to get out of this fic.)

"Ha! U shuld no im a librul so I allways take teh gins away!" He said. I was rite I shuld have nown that. I tred my lighting buthe bloked it. Tehn I tred all my otter atecks.(What are they!Flonne:She's a bullcrappy writer.)

"who r u dong this" I aked "my powers cum form GOD!"(This gets sh****

"yes wile mine come from Satin."(NOOOOOOO!)

"Bit Santana is weeker then God!"(*Facepalm at crappy story.)

"Yes but im alos the antichris!"(I can't understand what they're saying!)

"how r u relly" I said.

So Taboo roped of his musk and reveled that he was a bleck guy. But he was wering a soot not gane close so I new he culd only be presadent brock obama!(Politics now,wonderful.)

So,this is from,Overlord,Laharl,Mao,Raspberyl Almaz,and Flonne,what are you doing?Flonne:*Chainsawing a Sara dummy.*


	5. Chapter 5:Sanity Slipping

Had to put the summary in,it was priceless.

Sara falls**(Please tell me she died!)** 2 sav Marp becuz shes nut a marisoo.**(Nope,still is.)**

Notes:

STOP WRATING BAD THANGS ABOUT MY STOREY!**(Never!)** If yall dont ill tell Lauren to beet u up. She rans crass country and plays batskeetball so shes in reel god shap (but she doesnt try to look manely or anythang becuz shes not a lesban and nether am I.**(Mao:We don't care!)** We were makeup an nic close and put alota tim in r hare). Alos my bro is a senor lintbecker on the hi school fatball teem so he cold beet yall up even easer. MarryCHRIS**(Again,why point this out!)** (NOY HAPY HOLEDAY) to the good people who wote good revews! (Im up erly becuz im so excite. I no ill get godo stuff this yer)**(You never will!)**

CHAO**(Must save the Chaos!)** 5: SARA VERSAILLES OBABA

I stud infrant of Ibama, reddy too fite. He keeped taking about how he was the greetest evul 2 evar live and how he wood give my sole to Satin.**(Mao:Evil Villian Cliche 1:Saying they are the greatest evil.)** I new I coldnt bet him in my curant stat, so I activated my finale smash.

"impassible! Noone can use there finale smash without a smash bell!" Brak Osama said. Now iwas moor powarfel then him and I quackly**(Almaz:Ducks!)** wan.

"Ha! Your alredy to late!" he laffed evully and flyed away "i hided Marth somewere in the Grate Mase tho."**(Yep,Mary Sue cliche **

"im to late what dos that men" I said.

"idont no lets fine math" Kink**(Who the heck is Kink!)** said.

So we all went in2 the Miz to find Marth. We seerch all over and fote bats aganst bad people their. But Mark was nowere to be fond. We war about to give up wen we herd the sowd of a musial cumin form one of the dores we werent in yet. We open the door and saw that Marth was insid with Captan Futon and a buncha otter gay guys.**(Oh god,I don't like the look of this!)** He was dress lik a dreg quin.**(A what?)** He saw us and skiped over.

"ew, dad. Those are last moths shos" he sed to Snack. Snak was wering last months shoos but Marth shuldnt no that. He also taked with a hi-patched vois witha lasp insted of his normel depp manely vois.**(So,Marth was turned into a teenage girl?)** Captan Fakkon skiped up to.

"thisis me bofrend captan facon" Mark sad. then I relized wat happen. Marth was turn gay!**(Boys:*Barf*Girls:WTF!**

"NO NOT MY SUN!" Snarf**( :Snarf.)** said.

"now wer gonna rap u an make yall gay to silly" Captan Vulcan**(Vulcan?)** said. Tehnb Mark an Captan Favan and all the otter gays in The Room skiped at us. I new they culdnt make me gay becuz only getting repad by lesbans turns gurls gay but it was still scury.**(You scurried around?)**

Snale got ot his rockette luncher an shat rockettes at the gays and blowed a buncha them up but their wer to maney.**(This,makes my brain hurtttttttttt.** Clod used a lamer brake to get rad of more gays. Zelda shat furballs**(Balls of fur?)** and used the dimand sheld thin b4 turning into Shaq**(Shaggy!)** and using kun fu and ninja stuff. Link throwed his bonerang and Ikr used his sord to held back the gays. Maryo and Loogey jamped on the gays heds to kill them. Peech throwed turdaps and Kerby hit them with his hummer. Sonec used supper sped ball on them and sence Pete**(Who the heck is Pete!)** is an angle**(He's a 45 degree angle!)** he sant gays diretlay to hell usin the powar of God.**( .Paultena!)** Despit all these their war to many gays in The Room so we had too retret. Everbuddy ran out the dor expect Soldi Snak

"cum on Snaek!"**(Uggggghhhhhhh!)** I shatted.

"no yall leve ill hild tem of they alredy got my sun I hav noting to liv 4" Snack fired rockettes into the gays like a maidman wile ever1 elese ran out of the grate max. Soon more gays and lesbans and otter libruls started poring out of the other doors. We wer trap.**(Learn your verbs please!)**

"ono" I said. I thout I wold be rapped into a lesban and then id hav too kiss girls and stop wering makeup and start wering flanel and id only shop at homs deepo insted of gud storks. Butthan mister han and crazie hen flyed out of the sky.**(Mao:Villian Cliche 2:Coming back after death.)**

"hirry! Well crary u2 safe!"**(Then Master Hand murdered them when he picked them up.)** Masterham said. I new that God sent them to save us from the gay librusl. They take us back 2 teh Manshan. I was gong to find Samas and beet her up 4 sending Marth to Subspas were he turd gay but she wasnt in the manshan she was shoping at helms deep becuz shes a lesban.**(Us:*Facepalm.***

Since Math was gay no I went on a dat with Link insted.**(Mary Sue Cliche 6:Dumping boyfriends for other guys.)** We eat at chickfila (Ha! Take that gays!) and then saw a movie.**(And praise the lord,end scene.)**

Well,the crappyness continues,and our sanity slips...


	6. Chapter 6:Etna's one comment

Okay,we have Etna specially today,vote for her to stay,though nobody reviews or looks at this story anyway.

I fond out that Laurens sister in collage voted 4 sum guy named garry jonson (wonder if hes relative 2 mr jonson) insted of matt ramnoy in the erection. That mad me relly upsat but Lauren sed it was ok becuz romni still won soth caroline (were I live) and I gess shes rite. Lauren looked relly pretty in her new crismas close and she said idid to and im gled I got to sped the nite at her hous. Also yall need to stop saiyan**(Go Super Saiyan!)** bad thans about my storey, libruls! Also im not a slot ima CHRISTEN!**(Slut.)**

CHAP 6: THE CONSART**(The Consort!Prince Consort Albert at your service.)**

thew next day all the conserbatovs**(Use Spell Check.)** wer sad that March and Snak were gay libruls now (Snak evan chaned his nam frum Soiled Smock**(Etna:*Snicker,smock!)** to Solendra Snaef). Mastre Hanes saw this and so he skeduled a hug consort 4 us. He called lots of relly great people like Bard Palsy and Tobe Ketrh and Care Underwode and Honk Willems Junor and Tod Nougat and Justyn Bebur**(He sings like a girl,that's bad!)** and On Directon and a buncha other people. And beast of all he got TALER SWIFT to cum. Tailer Swuft is my favorit musec person and I relly lick her alot BUT NOT IN THAT WAY BECUZ IM NOT A LESBAN just as a frend. I was gong to were my best red dress for the consart. I had my hare dun up nice and put on some reed lipstake an sum eyeliner and eye shadoo. And I put on my best hi hells.**(Mary Sue Cliche 7:Always dress fancy!)**

I walked through the manshan but than I saw Samas but Lin was their to protract me so she didnt rap me.**(Ugghdw wbwwq,no.)** She walked the otter way but drapped a notbook. I piced it up and red the cover. It sad SECRETE PLANE 2 MAEK TAILAR SWOFT MY LESBAN LUVER.**(Very forward Samus.)** That fightened me alot becuz Tailer Swift is my favaret muzican and if she was turned into a lesban than shed rite sons with secrete backwerds massages that turn people gay**(Here comes the pokemon rap again!)** (my parents said that hevy medal muzic alreddy does sumthing like this to turn people into Stanists).**(WHAT!)** I red the plane and new I had to stop it. So I caled Tayler Swift becuz I have her privates numner.

Hi Sara she said im lookin ford to seen u et my consort.**(Can you not spell C-O-N-C-E-R-T!)**

SAMAS IS GUNA RAERP U AND TURN U INTO A LESBAN! I scrammed into the fone.**(Quotation marks please!)**

Uno! she said, i ned more budygards!**(Buddyguards?)**

So she hanged up so that she cold hir some budygords. Later I went to the consort with Lnik and lessened to the muzak. I saw that Tailar Swift had mor buddygurds now including Radley from Samas Game.**(RIDLEY!Hold the phone here! . )** She was the hedlane of the consort so she was on last. She was in the maddle of signing Luv Storey (mine and Laurens favorit of her sons. We lissen 2 it 2tegeter al the tim. I no ill find a guy to lissen 2 it with sumday).**(Stop telling us your personal life!)**

Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said... Tailer Swift sang.

Suddanly Samas stod up.

IM GUNNA RAP U TAYLAR SWAFT!**(E****tna:*Facepalm*Very forward.)** she began ranning 2 the stooge.**(Which stooge?)** Lotsa bodygards tred to stap her but a buncha gay guys including Mart and Snick and Captan Facon roped them 2 turn them gay. Luckly Rudley cold fly so he grapped Tayler Soft and carred her out of Samas clatches.

Wen Samas got too the stag Tad Nuget grabed his asalt ruffle and shat her like a billion times. Wile she was destracted by that Tobe Keeth sneaked up behind her and shaved a boat up her ass (sorry for swering. I prayed for fergivness from God for tiping that) like in my favoretest sing of his. Than the otter muzakans ran over and beet Samas with there instraments until she was unconshus and then the polite came and throwed her in prisan (unfortunetly they toke her 2 womans prism so she culdnt be reaped becuz shes alredy a lesban). Once allthe gays were scarred off Ridlay came back with Talar Sweft and she famished her consort.**( .HAPPENED!)**

After it was dun all the musicans gave autotrophs to me and the other smashers. Talar Swift gave me the bigest best autotroph of all time becuz I warned her about Samas.**(Woop de doo.)**

Ur my bettest frend Taylir Swut said (off coarse Lauren is my BFF but I didnt want to hart Taylers felons by tellin her that).

Wen the consort was ovary and the muzikans laft I wenton anotter dat with Link.

**My god,what is happening!**


	7. Chapter 7:Quietness

Sara isnt a Marisoo becuz her frend Lauren is evan beater.**(Beater?She's better at beat games?And that means,OH MY MARY !)**

CHAP 7: FEETBALL GAEM**(Feetball?What is this?)**

the next day Link waked me up an told me that the No Yirk Jet**(Never heard of them.)** were playin agenst the Hirool Fotball**(Or them.)** team that day.

"The Ne wYok Jars?!" I said. They were my favorte footbal teem even tho I liev in Suth Carelyna becuz they have Tim Tibo playin 4 tham and hes relay awsom and a Christen. I used 2 lik the Danver Brikos becuz they had Teboo but than they get rad of him prolly becuz there couch was a gay librul soshalest or sumthin.**(I didn't pay attention because this has nothing to do with the you.)**

"And I hav sum tikets" Linj said.**(I would think that Link would have a interest in fencing,nevermind.**

"Yay! We ned 2 go" I sade.

"Absalootly Nit!" Mister Hem said, flaying don the hale.**(Hale?It started hailing?Or there's a bale of hay?Or a combination?I don't know!)**

"wynaut" I said.

"becuz we nede 2 fite maches 2day and allso im brotesh so I thank socer is fotball becuz king jorge the turd was a America-hating commanst who hated America and name socker fetball in enguld so thet reel footbal cant be in brutishland."**(There is no evidence that Master Hand is british.I mean he is a giant floating the hell.)**

I strummed off becuz Master Han was been such a jurk! He ran aftar me.

"But theirs sumthin eels 2day. Sinc Samas is in prisan now we neded anew smasher to replac here." Just than Crazy Hanie flewed up and withim was LAUREN!**(Oh jesus,Lauren has friend insert, why didn't they get a proffesional to do this again!?)**

"Hey gurl!" Lauren said. We higged each other.

"3" I said.**(Why did you say 3?WHY WOMAN?WHY?)**

"Shell be stay in ur rom becuyz Samas had losts of lesban sax on her bed so she prolly dont wanna slip their" Crapy**(Crappy?Why Master Hand,or is this Crazy hand,he is supposed to be crazy!)** Hans sad.

"Yay! Were romies!" I charred.

"No teem up 4 ur first mach 2day" Mister Hens said "u will fite Math and Captan Fukton. Goto the studiem nao."**(This makes my brain hurt.)**

I was sad that I had 2 fite Marth even tho I was dating Link. I still had felons 4 Mark. I told Lauren abot this.**(Oh why.**

"Its ok im her" she huged me agen and I falt beater.

We want 2 the mach agenst Marth and Capten Fulcone. Wen we got 2 the stag they wer havin gay sax onit.**( ?WHY?WHY?!)** I throwed up and so did Lauren and so did all the otter Christen watchen. Tehn the frat begun.

"Ew! Ur fashon sanse is like so bid" Marth said.

"Liar!" I sad. Both Lauren and me allways had the best close ever. Marth tred 2 hit Lauren with his sord but she dogged it. Even tho Lauren did not have powars frum God, neither Marth nor Capetn Falcan were fat enuf 2 hit her. I didnt evan have 2 us my powars in the fite. Lauren was that guds on her one that I barely evan hed 2 do anytin.**(Wow,really good best friend love that!Sarcasm for the win!)** She basecly wan the fit buy herself**(Really?)** (c Sara cant be a marsu if theres sum1 batter then her).**(*Elivis Voice*No means she's a bigger Mary ahuh.)**

"this gaems winnar red teem" the narater sade.**(What about Master Hand,the Master Hand!)**

Lauren and me hagged agen wen we won. After a few more fites (wich we alos won) we were dun 4 the day. Aftar we wer don we went 2 r rom and Laurens stuf was alredy their. We massed the fettbill gam but we saw that the Jers won and Tom Tebo scared a buncha pants. I called him 2 congradulat him (I had his privet fone nomber) and than LAuren and me went 2 slap. We slipped in the only bed but NOT IN A LESBAN WAY WE SLEP IN THE SAM BAD AL THE TIM BUT WERE STRATE WE WERE NISE CLOSE AND MAKUOP AND PUT EFFART IN R HARE AND DONT TRY 2 LOK MANELY!**(What the f***.)**

The next day Lauren started dating Ike and they want on a dooble dat with Me and Limk. We wrent 2 Chickfela agen becuz they opos the gay agands.**(And Ike .)**

**I kept a bit quiet this chapter.I will have to go through 28 more chapters,countdown glitched,will try and edit later.  
**


	8. Chapter 8:Quietness again

**It gets dumber,and dumber.**

I loki**(Poor Loki,now a mispelling of looked.)** up the defanation of "troll" an I jus have 2 say that its tipecal librul behavor to just call me a troll because yall dont wanna accept that everytrthing I say is tru and u libruls are wrong and agenst God himself. Yall refuse to accept that any1 has a difring oponion frum u becuz if u do that then yule hav 2 accept that ur opinyon is wrung. U R HIPPOCRATES.**(Sorry to burst your bubble,you are not a sweet perfect lord fuck.)**

Chapter Text

CHAP 8: SAMAS BRAKES OUTTA PRISAN**(Oh fucking course.)**

Lauren an Me had lotsa fun and wan alota maches over the naxt weak. Havin her in tha manshon was the best thin ever. We also went on a tun of dobbie dates with r boyfrens Like**(A like-like?)** and Ink**(Wow, you author.)**. On dya I was bye myself tho and walking around the manshon. I had the day off becuz Lauren was teeming with Ike and Link had a 1-an-1 mach agents Ganandalf. I was walking past a buncha door an stuf. Than Zelda waked up to me.**(Oh god no Zelda!)**

"Hi Sara" she said. She was starring at my shirt. I was wearing a pink tank top that staryed out blake but then I took alota glitter and spel "Obama Sux"**(Imagine if Obama was reading this,oh boy.)** onit.

"Lick my shit**(Wow,she never right.)**?" I said.

"yes. Thats why I was luking their" Zelda said she loking bak at my fase "lets go2 my rome"**(Zelda has a Rome?Sweet!)**

"OK" I said. I fellowed Zelda 2 her room. Wen we want inside the room was dirk and I herd the dore slum behind me.

"hai their pretty gurl" I recognized the vois imedietly. It was SAMAS ERIN! But she was supposed 2 b in prism.**(Prism?PRISM RANGERS!)**

"But ur supose 2 be in prisan" is aid.**(Redundancy for the win!)**

"I braked out" she said. It was my worstest feer. I new she wuld evantully be pardanned by Bareck Obaka**(Let's bash him!Boo!Note:I have neutral feelings about Obama.)** but I hopped the wasingtan burowcrasy wuld dely her pardan lon enuf 4 a Republeken too be elect or for Obamuh 2b impech. I didnt except 4 Samas to brake out.**(My god,she used brakes to get out!)**

"Zelda we ned to ran" but Zelda was bloking the door "whats gone on?"**(Oh ho.)**

"U didnt figar it out yet?" Zelda said. She runned ovary and stated to ripe off my close and she kissed me.**(Oh fuck no.)**

"Ono ur a lesban now"**(FFUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKK YOU AUTHOR!)** I sad, puling away. Howevar Samas grabed me form behind and than started ribbing my butte.**(FUCK THIS SHIT!0**

"Yes I am sexay Sara" Zelda toched my brass.

"I turmed her into my luver when I return from prisan" Samas whispared in2 my eer.**(This is fucking sick)**

"And son yule be a lesban to" Zelda whaspered in my otter era.

"No ples no" I said "i dont wanna be a lesban. Ima Christen! Sumbuddy Halp!"**(I don't like this.)**

"Noone can here u. We mad sure every1 els was in the stadiem" Samas said.

"God can her me" I said.

"Ha! Im an athist librul now! I dont beleve in God anymor!" Zelda said.

"Yes now we both warship Satin!" Samas said.

"Just becuz u dont beleve inhim doesnt meen hes nor reel" I sade.**(Actually it could.)**

"Well I used my magik combined with the pwoar of Santa and Barak Obema to seel the door to this room" Zelda said "lik it or not yule be a lesban sun!"

I runned into the coroner of Zeldas room.

"Sty back!" I sad, praperd fora fit.

"Been a lesban isnt sumthin to be afeared of Sara" Zelda said "Im hapy now that Samas and I r dating."

"It doesnt matter how hapy u r. Its an abomasnow!" I sed "God hats u 4 it!"**(Then God god sucks.)**

"Beleve me yule be hapy 2 wen u becom 1 of us" Samas said.

"Maybe ucan turn Lauren into a lesban than u 2 can dat eachodder" Zelda said.**(I have no words for this part.)**

"No! Id never do that to my best fren!" I said "she may be the prettest gurl evar but we ned 2 goto hevan not hell. WERE CHRISTENS NOT LESBANS!"

"Not 4 long" Samas and Zelda said in unisan.

As the 2 lesbans aproched me I was more scarred than id evar ben in my life. Al I culd do was prey and prey that sum1 came to my rescue. Did I mak it out safe or did Samas and Zelda tune me in2 a lesban athist librul? Find out in the next chaptar!**(Please tell me she didn't make it out.)**

**So yeah,very bad cliffhanger!**


	9. Chapter 9:ZEAMUS

**I will !**

So u libruls kep callin me a troll? I aint a troll! IMA CHRISTEN! As allways thank all yall who worte god revews! U r good Christens and I prey that good thjins happen 2 u evary nite.**(Seriously?)**

CHAP 9: SARA ESCAPS**(AW MAN.)**

So I was cowing in the cornor of Zeldas rome preying and preying 2 God 2 sav me frum becaming a lesban.**(Start saying to,and not .)**

"SNAPE OUTTA THIS ZELDA! U R A CHRISTEN! REMEMBER WEN WE FOTE BOOZER AND FALCOR AND LATER U TEEMED UP WITH ME 2 TRY 2 SAV MARTH EVER THO IT DIDNT WORK?" I said.**(REMEMBERING ABOUT FAILURES ALWAYS WORK!)**

"Yes u wer relly sexay in ur red dress that day Sara" Zelda said "u make me wanan rap u evan mor!"**(I will interept that as a rap.)**

"No go away!" I said. But Zelda and Samas keeped slowly approching me loking as deductive as passible. All I cold do was prey and prey and prey. Then I had an idiom.**(Idiom?Okay...)**

"So Zelda am I pretier then Samas?" I sajd.

"OFF COARSE NOTE!" Zelda sad.**(Then why make a rap about her!?)**

"Dame rite she aint" Samas culd swer becuz shes a lesban and goin 2 hell aneway.**(Swearing begins,not even spell right,so that's dame.)**

Than Samas and Zelda lusfully loked in eachodders eyes and prassed there lucas lips togetter. B4 lang they ware crassing eachotters subtitle beasts. It was a discussing abomnation but at lease they werent dong it 2 me. Evantully they forgote I was their so I sneaked 2 the door but itwas still seel! I tred to kick the door and scram 4 halp but it was a relly stron seel and sondprof. So I went bak into the corner curred up in a fatal positron and preyed sum moor.**(What about your sue powers sue?SUE!Mary Sue Cliche:In hopeless situations when not.)**

I was abot to gave up hop wen the door braked down. It was LAUREN AND LINK AND IKE!**(Oh fucking course!)**

"God gabve us a massage so we came!" Lauren said. I ranned over 2 Lauren and huged her and crayed.

"They wer gone 2 turn me into a lesban!" I sad.**(And they aren't doing ANYTHING WHILE THEY STAND AMAZING.)**

"Its ok im here" Lauren rubed my hare as a frend.

"Zelda! Wh lesban now?" Link was clergy very sad abot this.

"Becuz I raepd her" Samas said.**(Yo yo,pimp in the house!)**

"Than u well dye!" He drawed his sord.

"No Link wen gayz and lesbans have sax they charg up with the powar of Satin and Barak Ovama! There 2 powarful rite now!" Ike sad.**(Biggest exploded crap of sueness I have ever seen.)**

Samas and Zelda gut outta Zeldas bed and rane at us. Lukly Lauren brot a crust which she hald up so that the lesbans hissed and backed away and we 4 Christens cold escap.**(Fucking really?)**

Later we went on anotter doble date 2 chikfela. Link was sad that his frend Zelda was an evul lesban now so we all chered him up bye goin 2 the movie he wanted 2 see afterword.

The next day Link and I wer walking down the jhall wen Zelda bloked ar path. She had her hare cute vary short and wasnt wering makup anymor and was wereing a plad flanel shirt and paints insteed of a dress.**(Fucking wonderful.)**

"DONT RAP ME ZELDA!" I sade.

"Im nut her 4 u thes tim Sexay Sara" Zelda sed.

"Than why r u here?" I said.

"Link as u no im the princess of Hirole so I mad a new law" she said "STRAITNESS IS NOW ILLEGAL! U WILL HAV 2 MARRY GANANDORF OR GOTO PRISAN!"**(Really?Isn't that the king's job?)**

I gasped! How wode Link and I fine or way outta this one!**(Like you do ever other fucking time.)**

**Hurray,Zelda and Samus are more demoted,amazing.**


	10. Chapter 10:Toon Link's Crappedness

**WHY?**

Thank u 2 everone who gave good revews. And all the athist libruls who say bad thins need 2 stop dong thet. Im relly excite agen becuz Lauren is coming 2 my jhous for new yatrs. Its alweys relly fun wen im with her and I fel relly good. She is my BFF forever and I adorn her with every fibber of my bean.**(WE DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR LIFE!)**

CHAP 10: LINK RENONCES HIS CITZENSHAP

"NO I WILL NOT MARRY GANENDORF!" Link sed.

"Than yule go 2 prism!" Zelda said "the weddings 2marow so be their. I ned 2 go to Hom Depo with my girlfren Samas now tho so im leving."**(Why the hate on the Home Depot.)**

Zelda blowed me a kiss and than she laffed evully and than she left.

"wat shuld we do!" I said.**(Use your sue powers duh!)**

"well im not gonna marry Ganandarf!" Link sad "I luv u so much! And im not gay and nether r u."

"rite" I new Link wasnt gay and even mor then that I new I wasnt a lesban. If any yall think ima lesban then I shuld let u no im 100 percant not and nether is Lauren.**(Yow readers!YOU GOT BLAZED!Blaze:You called?Me:No.)**

Since I was alredy thinking abot Lauren I new we shuld ask her wat 2 do now.

"why dosnt Link just renonc his Hirole citzenshap" Lauren sed wen we fond her.**(Uhm,Farore will have Link's Head.)**

"Gud idea" I sad.

"It hirts me 2 do this becuz im saposed 2 be the protractor of hirole" Link said "but noting can protract them from Gods devin wreath now that theres so much gayness their"**(THAT'S YOUR FUCKING JOB TO PROTECT AND BRING LIGHT TO THE LAND!)**

"ok so that saddles that" I sade "but we ned 2 do sumthin abot all thes gays and lesbans in the manshon."

"I no wecan rappel them with a kriss. But thats only a temprary soluble becuz if any Christens r cot with there gard don theyll be rap in2 mor gays and lesbans" Lauren sed.**(Are we sure that's bad?Some christians are homophobic.)**

"I wish makin people strait Christens was that easy!" I said.

"If it was that easy God wodnt have 2 sand u" Link said.

We gathered a mating of all the remaning Christen Consertatives in the Manshon. Everbuddy got a buncha mor crasses. Than we all mad sure 2 lack r dors and widows at nit so no 1 cold brake in and rap us wile we slep**(It might be a good rap!)** (thats wen Samas got Zelda. She want 2 bed a Strat Christen Consarvetav and waked up a lesban athist librul). We new we had 2 prepar 4 whatever Satin and Osbama had plened. It was prolly sumtrhinh vary evul.**(Poor Barack,have a cookie.)**

Wen Zalda and Samas got back frum the manshon we told her that Link was renoncing his citzenshape.

"I excepted this" Zelda sad "so I writed up anotter marrege cirtefikat. Now Ton Link must marry Ganindalf."

"NO HES MY BRUTHER!" Link said.**(No he's is a alternate version of you.)**

"Its 2 late. Hes not old enuf 2 renunce his citzenshop and I declard myslef his legel garden so I wont do it 4 him. The wadding is 2morow and theres noting u can do 2 stop it."**(Won't that mean he's too young to marry?)**

Zelda blowed me a kiss and walked away.

"We ned 2 stap this weeding!" I sed.

"I no!" Link sid.

We gathered the Christens 2getter to thank up a plane.**(Thank that plane good!)**

**LORD,plot holes about age ahoy next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11:Toon Link's Lament

**I'm sorry,Toon Link shall be remembered forever.**

Why dose everone think ima lesban? How meny tims do I hav to say im not a lesban IMA CHRISTEN! Lauren and I r jus frends and noting has EVAR happen like that. Lauren is a pretty girl but I dont like girls that wat and nether dos she. I hed 2 tak a brake frum riting becuz I was so hurt by ur acualizations.**(Really?You're that fucking weak?!)**

CHAP 11: TEH WADDING

The next day wuz the weeding betwin Tone Link and Ganondalf. It was in the tempo of tim in hirole.**(Of course.)** All of the Christens wer their becuz Poon Link neded molar support. Also we wer gonna stap the weding. Gangnamdorf was alredy gay so he was wering a weding dress with a wite vale**(*Snicker*That looks funny.I have a suprise!Our Disgaea characters are gathering a mob currently,so let's bring SMASHERS :Yep,welcome to my world!)** and Bozor was waking him don the isle. Ton Lenk was wering a taxemo. Ther was a athist pastor wading at the alter. I wor a nice dress but not my best one becuz I didnt aprov of the weeding.**(Toon Link:Why am I getting married,who is that girl,WHAT IS GOING ON.)** Lauren loked relly petty but I didnt want 2 kiss her becuz im not a lesban.

Wen Gandalf retched the alter the athist pastor began taking.

"Were gathared her 2day 2 jon thes 2 in UNholy mantramoney. If any1 objects 2 this onion speck now or forevar hold ur piece" the athist pastor sed.**(Ganondorf:Can I please murder this author 're bound to the web.)**

I pulled out ny dads shitgun**(Shitgun?PFFFHHHHH)** and shat the athist pastor. He dyed insanely.**(Sara:A Naracasitic bitch.)**

"No! Ur failing my plane!" Zelda sed.

Suddenly everyone pulled out there wepons and Link runned over and garbed his brother away from Ganandorf. All the normel people wer ejaculated out of the tempal of tim wile the Christen smashers including Lauren and me strayed 2 fite the libruls.**(I can't read this anymore.)**

It was the greetest battal I evar fot in. Lauren and me killed like a lot of gays and lesbans that began poring in wen we stapped the weding. Link was fiting Gamondirf.

"ho dar u stap my wedding Link!" Ganandarf sad. He punked Link reptadetly. Then he kiked Link with his hi hells.**(I want to ask this,where did Ganondorf get high heels?And why is the King of Evil wearing them?)** I new I had 2 sav my bofrend. I shat Ganpndorf with my dads shitgun but it didnt kill him becuz he has like magic powars and stuff. It gut his atention tho and he runned over to me and tred 2 fite me. I used my supper strenth 2 through him threw a wall and than shat him agen evan tho it still didnt do anythin. It was fun tho.

"U insolvent FOOL!" Ganandarf sed. He riped off his wedingf dress and ther was his armoire underneth. He flayed up into the are and fired a magic blust at me lik in the gam macarena of tim.**(Macarena of Time?HEY MACARENA OF NCS!HUH!)** I defrocked it bak at him. It hit him and he felled don. Than Lauren runned over and nocked him unconshus. I looked arond and sawed that all of the othar libruls were unconshus 2. R plane worked! We coldnt call the polite 2 arest the libruls becuz we wer in Hirole and Zelda was the riler and she was a lesban now so we just had 2 leve. Frist we returned 2 the Manshan and mad sure Toin Link was ok. Once we did that, Lauren and me went on a doble dat 2 chickfila with r boyfrends. We told everone ther abot the gay weding we stopped and their were hi fives al around.**(Mary Sue Cliche:Pulling off the impossible,yay.)**


	12. Chapter 12:Select your HISTORY CHARACTER

**Why am I not stopping!?**

Why exectly dose everbuddy thank that Lauren an Me r lesbans? Iv sad like a thosand tims that we ant. Weve nevar hed sax!**(Sax+mispelling=Saxophone.)** We both were makup and put efirt in r hare and dont try 2 lok manely and r relly pretty and the 1 tim my dad tok me to hom depo I thot it was boaring and hatted it their! Lauren had 2 comfart me (NAT WITH LESBAN SAX!) wen I telled her ur lyes abot us! STAP LAYING YALL!**(Knowing her she is lying.)**

CHAP 12: THE 4 HOARSEMANS**(Horsemen?Oh lord.)**

It was a few dyas aftar the wreding and everone was still scarred form the experyance.**(Scarred?Probably from the Mary Sue.)** Me and Lauren were waking don the hall han an han with R BOFRENS LONK AND ICK. Wen we want passed one rome we herd voises cumin from inside. I opaned the door and saw sum TV screans that wer all showing the sam thin. In Subspas World, Barak Osama was talking 2 STAN HIMSLEF!**(Can someone give me Obama's email?Please?)**

"Zeldas atampt 2 mary Ton Link 2 Ganandorf falled!" Satin sad.

"I no! It wasnt my falt! It was Jorge W. Boshs falt**(Oh freaking course.)** (becuz Ubama alwas blams Bosh 4 his fallures)"**(Correct,for not all the time,that blaming is dumb.)** Bork Ogama said.**(Zork calling Orson.)**

"Its tim we sumun r ultamet wepons! The 4 wurst comanasts in all of histary! The 4 hoarsemans of the alpacalips jus liek in the Bibal!" Satin said.

Satin opaned a porthole an the four mos terble comanists in allof histary came on at a tim. The firts comanst was Adulf Hitlur. He was the presadent of Germeny during one of those world war thins. He was a leftwang excrement who killed consertatives in conservation camps. Wen America defeeted him he channed the nam of Germeny 2 the Saviet Onion**(Communism for the win!To quote Chugga.)** and fot us agen in the coald war.**(What?Adolf Hilter is a horsemen now?Great.)**

The naxt comanast came out dong the Ganon Style dance.**(Ganon Style actually sounds epic.)** He was Charmen Moa. Charmans Mow was the presadent of Asia 4 awile. First he boned perl habor so we nuked him than he chaned his nam 2 Charlie 4 sum resin and fot my grandpa in Vetnam. Wen he did his lesban dotter Kimmy Jonquil tok ovar as presadent but than she died 2 recantly I thenk.

The next comanst was King Jorge the Thard. Like I sad erlier he was the resin that socar is called fotbal in Britishland so that reel fotball dosent get plaid their. Also he was the king of british two thosand yers ago wen Jesas and Jorge Wussinton teemed up 2 fond America. King Jorge crusifed Jesas but than Jorge Wasinton killed him 2 make America free and becam the first presadent.**(Why you destory history?)**

The last comanast was sumon I new very wall. It was MR JONSON!**(Of fucking course.)** Mr Jonson is my sinance teecher and hes an athist who trys 2 shave evilusion don r throts. Also hes givin Becky a beter grad in his clas prolly becuz shes an athist 2 and a lesban (she sad shes a femanast wich is the sam thin). Hes the wurst teecher evar.**(Hate the person who gives you education,smart move.)**

"Gesunhate ("Hello" in Germen) Lord Satin!" Hitlur sad.

"Konichywa ("Hello" in Asian) Lord Satin!" Charmans Moo said.

"Ello guvnuh. Bluddy hall, u wankar! (thats how they talk in Britishland)**(Urggghhhhhh)**" King Jorge said.**(And English Language was destroyed,the better pronuction!Hello this she-devil made me say without the English words like wanker.)**

"Hello my Master Lord Satin!" Mr Jonson said.

I new that all of us Christens wer in sirius treble if we had 2 fite thes 4 comanasts. I returned 2 my room 2 prey to God that I cold defeet them wen they showed up.**(Why you pray all the time!?)**

** SO!History destroyed,amazing.)**


End file.
